


I want you, be with me forever

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Love Confession, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Tease with clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid wanted Geno, during one evening where most of the team was invited, Sid decide to wear some nice clothes for tease Geno and maybe tell him how he feel about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you, be with me forever

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea when i was listening to a Greek Song and also inspired by this : http://crosbye.tumblr.com/post/74712953525
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.

During several evenings where the team was they had to be dressed nicely and also during some marriage of members of the same team. 

One day, everyone was surprised how Sid was dressed. Geno was sitting with some other players like Flower.

When Geno have seen Sid he said "Woah"

Flower looked at him and say "He is here, Sid"

"Oh Yes"was the answer of Geno

Before the party, Sid had consulted Flower whether the clothes were good enough for the evening because he wanted to enjoy the evening and also to tell his feelings to Geno and see and hear all the opinions of everyone about the fact how Sid & Geno act together, for prove that they are more than friends.

When Sid approached Flower and Geno, Geno told Sid "You're wonderful Sid"

"Thank you, Geno" and he blushed.

The evening went well and at one moment Geno was out to clear his head because it was unbearable with Sid, because how he was, he was really close to him and that makes him much harm.

"Geno you okay?"

It was Sid, who came to see Geno

"Oh, you caught me Sid. I'm fine"

"I'm really glad that the evening went well"

"Yes, it was good"

"You sure you're okay G?"asked Sid, 

"Sid"

Then Geno kissed Sid, they kissed for a while and then Geno said: "You drive me crazy Sid, you tease me with your clothes"

"Geno."

"I'm attracted to you since many years, all I want is to be with you, kiss you, make love to you, and be with you Forever"

"I've been in love with you since many years Geno, I want to be with you too, I only dream to be with you, kiss you"

They kissed again

"You are really a tease Sid"

"But it's worked, because we have kissed, I have been wearing this for you, for making a move on you. To tell you I want you"

They left the house and goes in the house of Sid, they had their hands linked and when they were at the house of Sid.They kissed, then Sid say " I want to kiss you, I want to feel you inside me, that I know that you are inside me, that your kisses make me feel complete"

They go to the bedroom and make love.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The next day at the training they arrive together with their hands linked and Sid told Flower "Thanks for helping me"

"Nothing, you deserve to be together"

Geno kisses Sid.

They are really happy right now.

**END**


End file.
